


A Disservice of Memory

by LittleBlackDragon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction & Vignettes, Memory Loss, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackDragon/pseuds/LittleBlackDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this short little reader-insert, you are the wife of Roy Mustang. After being the victim of an accident, you are now suffering from Amnesia and trying to piece back together who you are and what happened. Hearing the news of your injuries, the Colonel comes to see your condition for himself. Roy/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Disservice of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://commentplz.deviantart.com/)  
>  <3
> 
> I had the idea for this plot for a while, but I didn't decide to use Roy Mustang until a while ago. I still have no idea why. I'm pretty sure I didn't do his character right, either, but I tried. Then again, I always think I fail at portraying canon characters correctly. 
> 
> Well, here you go, enjoy your Roy Mustang fluff. 
> 
> Fluff seems to be my thing recently.

A Disservice of Memory  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Reader Insert  
Pairing: RoyxReader  
Rating: PG  
…  
It felt like an eternity that you spent in darkness and silence. There was a nagging feeling of emptiness you couldn’t quite shake, followed by a cascade of confusion. You sensed yourself struggling internally to hold on: but for what? There was nothing here. Nothing at all. What was there to hold on to? There was no clue in your head that there was a world going by outside of your internal darkness, scurrying around you. Not until the sounds of the outside world started to seep into the darkness, cutting through the silence like a knife.  
There was a feminine voice and a light tapping noise, the clang of metal against metal and plastic. Light started to pour into the vessel of the darkness, filling your eyes to the brim until you began blinded by it. You let out a soft moan of discomfort holding up your hands to shield your eyes.  
You started to understand words being spoken by the voice.  
“Doctor, I think she’s waking up.”  
“Good. The Colonel should be here in an hour or so. He’ll be glad to know she’s as tough as she is beautiful and that he’ll be able to see that face of hers again soon.”  
A male voice spoke, one that was very deep, with a bit of a humorous droll to it. A part of you felt comforted by this and you felt a smile form on your lips. Then the light began to dim down it seemed, the world began to take shape around you. You felt the support of a sturdy mat under you and a thick blanket over you.  
You slowly took your hands down from your eyes as they adjusted to the light.  
“Mrs. Mustang?”  
Mustang? The man, who you assumed was a doctor by the conversation, had spoken. But was it to you or was that the name of the woman in the room?  The ivory walls and ceiling of a hospital room created a box shape, with florescent rectangles glaring light upon the room. There was a metal grey desk and chair off to the side was well as a few sturdy wooden shelves with books lined up neatly. A metal cabinet and a shelf with unfamiliar odds and ends were placed next to them. You were guessing they were medical supplies, but you didn’t want to betray your ignorance in such matters.  
You looked down at the white sheets covering you up to your shoulders and pulled your arms out gently from under the covers.  Then, your gaze turned to the other side of the room, where two people were standing. A blonde, blue-eyed woman with a white nurse’s outfit, and a short, tan elderly gentleman in a long billowing white coat, you were guessing they were the people you were hearing talk before. He had a bushy mustache and glasses, looking at you through them with dark eyes.  
The man had a clipboard and a pen in hand, jotting down notes as the two of them looked back at you. The nurse picked up a glass from a nearby round, wooden table. She handed you the glass, which was filled with water.  
“You had us worried, Mrs. Mustang,” the nurse smiled, “You lost a lot of blood back there. Thankfully you got to us just in time.”  
So…she wasn’t Mrs. Mustang. You were? But…no, that couldn’t be right.  
“Are…you sure that’s my name? I…don’t remember ever going by that name.”  
The nurse frowned as you spoke in a soft, hesitant voice.  
“Perhaps we weren’t as lucky as we thought,” The doctor commented grimly.  
You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.  
“What’s happening, exactly? Why am I in a hospital? And who are you? Where am I?”  
The doctor shook his head.  
“Terribly sorry. I am Doctor Schmidt and this is Nurse Riker.  …Perhaps I should begin by saying you were in a rather nasty accident.”  
You looked down at your arms to see a bandage wrapped tightly around your right forearm. You put one hand to your head and felt bandages around there as well. Well, that answered one question, at least.  
“According to the people at the scene, you rescued a young boy who had wandered out into the street when there was an oncoming vehicle by pushing him out of the way. The boy is fine, but you yourself were not able to get out of the way in time.  
You suffered a number of injuries…and we patched you up to the best of our ability. Luckily, most of your injuries can heal within a matter of days, the worst maybe a few weeks. I would still advise being careful with yourself, but, you were pretty darn lucky, if I do say so myself.  
Anyway, we’re keeping you here until you’re well enough to go home. Which should be in a couple of days.”  
So you were trying to save someone and got smacked by a car. That explained why you were feeling confused and why you were getting a sizable headache.  
“As for where you are, you are in a hospital in the capital city of Amestris, which is where you are currently residing, according to your records.”  
You nodded.  
“That makes sense…although…everything seems a bit foggy. I remember the screech of a car trying to brake but that’s about it. So, the capital of Amestris, you say?”  
“Yes,” the nurse replied, “That’s right.”  
“Mam, if I may…do you remember what your name is?”  
You hesitated.  
“I…I think…I…no…no I can’t remember, I’m sorry. But, you say that I’m ‘Mrs. Mustang’.”  
“Does the name <your name> Mustang seem familiar to you? Perhaps <name> <surname>?”  
A light went off in your head at the mention of the name <your name>.  
“Yes…I think  my name is <your name>. But…I’m confused. Is my last name Mustang or <surname>?”  
“Well, according to your records <surname> is your maiden name. You are currently listed as <your name> Mustang, <your age>, <your height>, <your weight>,” the doctor went over the notes on his clipboard.  
Maiden name? You were a bit surprised, but then again he referred to you as ‘Mrs.’ before.  
“So, I am married then, I take it?”  
A shocked look crept up on the nurse’s face.  
“You mean, you don’t remember your husband at all?”  
Your face flushed red with shame.  
“I…I’m sorry, I want to remember things, especially if there are people I know who can help me,” you pleaded earnestly. You wanted the world to make sense, to have certainty. But your memory wasn’t doing the service of providing that certainty.  
The nurse’s expression softened.  
“Well, perhaps you’ll find the answers you’re looking for soon. Your husband is due to be here within the hour.”  
You nodded.  
“Colonel Roy Mustang…must be quite interesting to be the wife of the Flame Alchemist. He has quite the reputation.”  
You raised an eyebrow.  
“Roy…this Colonel Roy is my husband?”  
“Correct. He is indeed your husband. Hmmm…from the sounds of things you have a bit of a case of amnesia, Mrs. Mustang. But, I want to ask you a few questions before I can make a proper diagnosis…” The doctor flipped though his papers, only to be interrupted by another nurse entering the room.  
“Doctor! The Colonel is here to see his wife.”  
The doctor almost tossed up his clipboard.  
“He’s here early! I’ll meet with him shortly to report on her status, but I’ll try not to delay him. Send him up right away!”  
The doctor quickly left the room, leaving just you and the nurse.  
“Is there anything I can get for you, Mrs. Mustang?”  
You shook your head.  
“Unless you have something for my headache, I think I will be fine… as I can be.”  
“I’ll look into that for you. Just sit tight. Your husband is here so maybe he’ll bring back some of those things you’re having trouble remembering.” The nurse left. You chucked a bit to yourself at the tone of voice she had used. It was almost like she was talking to you like a babysitter talked to a child. Honestly, did they see you as that fragile? Yes, you were injured. Yes, your memory was less than sterling silver.  
But…you survived a car accident? That’s pretty impressive, you thought. At least the doctor gave you credit for that.  Oh well, at least she was trying to be kind in her own way. It was perplexing yes, but the thought was appreciated.  
Still, your husband was here now. What would you say to him? What was he like? Would he be angry at you because you didn’t remember anything? Would you recognize him when you saw him?  
You heard footsteps and the voice of the doctor greeting someone. A mature, authoritative male voice replied to him. Your face flushed pink briefly at the sound of the voice, finding the sound rather attractive. If that voice belonged to your husband, boy, you were wishing more and more that you could remember something. Anything.  
There was a back and forth discussion for a couple of minutes before you heard the sound of the doctor’s feet shuffling away. The other male voice never wavered in volume, maintaining an air of seriousness and grit.  You nearly held your breath, almost tempted to close your eyes when you heard the doorknob turn and the door slowly open.  
“<name>?”  
You recognized the voice speaking your name as the other man’s voice, but when he spoke your name his voice seemed a tad bit softer. You faltered, your own voice barely a squeak as you saw a white gloved hand, followed by the sleeve of a dark blue military jacket.  
The tall man entered the room, closing the door behind him.  
His jacket was sectioned, with white trim and decorated with buttons and an assortment of medals and a small chain. His eyes had an almost foxlike appearance, with very dark irises. His slick black hair cast a shadow across his light face, which was twisted with a serious expression of concern.  
You were fumbling around trying your best to find something you could say. But it was as if you were still in the dark, stumbling over nothing and feelings of vexation. It felt futile, but something in you tugged at your heart.  Silence wasn’t going to get you any answers. It certainly wouldn’t set anyone’s mind at ease if your tongue was tied in knots. Especially your own.  
You turned your head towards the man, trying to contain the blush that was darkening your cheeks more and more with every passing moment.  
“I came as soon as I received the news.  I just wish I could have been here sooner.”  
You felt the beating in your chest turn fluttery like bird’s wings, as if your heart remembered what your head did not.  
“You came to see me, that is what is important, I think,” you smiled weakly.  
The man took a deep breath, his own expression seemed very composed, but you had a feeling there was more going on beneath his face.  He took a seat in a chair next to your bed, taking a moment to collect his own thoughts.  
“I have spoken with the doctor and he’s told me your memory has suffered in addition to the physical injuries inflicted as a result of what happened.”  
“Sadly true. And quite frankly, it feels like trying to feel around a theatre with a blindfold.”  
You thought for a moment, and then hesitantly let the name of your husband slip past your lips.  
“…Roy?”  
You felt one of his hands cover your own.  
“Is it you? I mean…I don’t want to make a mistake if you’re someone else.”  
He suddenly smirked and let an almost inaudible chuckle drift on his exhale.  
“You’re not mistaken.”  
You set down your glass of water and shifted onto your side so you didn’t have to turn your head at a straining angle. His hands over yours shifted so your fingers were interlaced with his.  
“You’ll remember things in time. If there’s one thing we always had in common, it was the ability to just get up and keep going when life knocks you down.”  
“I sure hope so,” You replied softly.  
“Well, lying down and giving up doesn’t sound all that appealing, frankly.”  
Roy smiled and leaned in, placing a kiss on your cheek.  
“That’s the <name> I know and love.”  
Your face was growing less dark with blush but you still felt intense heat in your cheeks.  
“I suppose there are worse ways to get yourself beaten up. At least someone is safe because I stepped in.”  
“Someday, when I rise to the top in the military, I’ll make sure everyone is safe, including you, <name>.”    
When he said this, it sparked something in you, a fragment of your memory became illuminated in the darkness.  
“That’s right…you told me you wanted to become Fuhrer so you could protect everyone and do right by others. You’ve been away from home a lot of because of your work. But, I knew you were doing it because you want to serve the greater good. It’s very important to you, and I always supported you in that.  
Still, I really missed you.”  
He shook his head, still smiling.  
“I missed you too.”  
…


End file.
